Around
by BrownEyedGirl1986
Summary: A short post-ep for Undercover.


So, this is the very first fanfic I've ever written. I wrote it a long time ago, and I am just now getting the courage to post it here. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

This is a short post-ep for Undercover.

Disclaimer: Not mine, sadly.

* * *

Olivia and Elliot sat at their desks finishing up the paperwork on their latest case. Overtime, Olivia had begun to open up about what happened to her in the basement while she was working undercover at Sealview. Elliot didn't know all the exact details, but he had a pretty clear image of what had happened. And it was an image that upset him greatly. He knew that Harris had gotten rough with her, the marks that were left on her body were evidence of that. He also knew that Harris had touched her and tried to force himself on her. He just had no idea how close Harris actually got.

So now, back in the squad room, on an unusually warm evening, Elliot and Olivia sit quietly. Both willing the paperwork to finish itself. As Cragen approaches them and quietly asks them to step into his office, Elliot and Olivia quickly give each other questioning glances, both not knowing what Cragen could want. Once they were in his office with the door closed, Cragen took a stance behind his desk to prepare himself for the announcement he was about to make, "I got a call from Riker's...Lowell Harris was attacked." Both Elliot and Cragen noticed how Olivia visibly tensed at the sound of Harris' name. After a couple of seconds Cragen continued, "He was beaten and raped by three other inmates." Olivia registered a look of shock and confusion on her face. "He's in a coma." Olivia took a sharp intake of breath. Cragen's face softened as he looked at Olivia as he prepared to continue. When both detectives remained silent he spoke again, "They don't expect him to ever wake up."

A look of peace came over Olivia's face as she realized what this meant. "Are you okay?" Cragen asked. Olivia nodded, meanwhile Elliot had remained quiet, just taking in the scene before him.

"Maybe you should go home and get some rest."

"Well I still need to finish up the paperwork on the Jackson case."

Cragen nodded in response and replied, "I know but the paperwork will still be there in the morning. Go home, the rest will be good for you." Olivia conceded and turned to leave the office. Elliot also turned to follow her out when Cragen stopped him.

"Elliot, a word?"

Elliot held the door open for Olivia and quietly shut it behind her once she stepped out of the office. He turned back around to face Cragen and waited for him to speak. Cragen cleared his throat and began, "Upon investigation, the inmates that attacked Harris said they "overheard" rumors from one of the C.O.'s that Harris had attacked a female cop working undercover in a prison trying to find the rapist of a young girl." Elliot remained silent and did not react to Cragen's words. "The C.O. was identified as Officer O' Riley...how did he find out?" Elliot slightly shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know."

Expecting this answer, Cragen reached into a file and pulled out a paper and slammed it on his desk towards Elliot.

"What is that?"

"Why don't you take a look at it."

Elliot picked up the paper and started reading it, quickly realizing that the document was a record of his phone calls. His attention was immediately drawn to the call that was high-lighted. "Now it's interesting to me that the high-lighted call is from you to this same Officer O' Riley, whom, by the way, isn't saying where he got his information from. How do you know this man?"

"He's an old friend from school, we were just catching up. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is you're the partner of the cop that was attacked, and you placed that call to O' Riley the night before Harris was attacked!"

Elliot was not prepared for how quickly Cragen's anger rose. He took a step closer to Cragen's desk and did his best to control his own anger. "She is one of your own. She's worked for you for nearly ten years, and has always been loyal. Why do you care about his well-being?"

"I don't care about him! I care about Olivia and the person responsible for Harris' attack!" Cragen took a breath to calm himself, "Right now I'm the only one who knows about your connection to O' Riley. Give me one reason why I shouldn't pass this piece of information on."

Elliot did not respond right away, the anger was evident in his eyes, "Maybe I should go home, too."

Cragen gritted his teeth when he realized he wasn't going to get the answer he wanted, "That might be a good idea."

Elliot stepped forward and placed the document of his calls in front of Cragen. As Cragen reached out to take the paper, Elliot looked him square in the eye, "You would've done the same thing if you had the chance." And with that Elliot turned and made his way toward the door. As he was about to walk out, Cragen called out to him, "Are you going to tell Olivia?"

Elliot turned to face him and tried to suppress the smile that tugged at his mouth.

"Tell her what?"

The next thing Cragen knew, the door was closed and he was watching Elliot's back as he approached Olivia, who was gathering her belongings. Although he couldn't hear them, he knew they were talking. He saw Elliot's lips move and Olivia laughed in response. Cragen continued to watch them through his office window, and as they walked out of the squad room together, he tore up the paper he held in his hands.

The End


End file.
